


Bad Blood

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: In My Blood [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Especially Yui, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Introspection, OOC, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Yui Komori is a walking  bloodbag. She never made peace with  that.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Brothers
Series: In My Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563838
Kudos: 13





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Diabolik Lovers".

When I first came to live with the Sakamaki's, I had no idea what I was in for. I was a naive, clueless little idiot with candy floss for a brain. A perfect sacrificial offering. A perfect sacrificial _bride._ Bride. HA! What idiot came up with that job title? Just say "bloodbag" and be done with it. 

You're probably wondering why I'm like this. Well, after living in this God-forsaken house, you start to get a few issues of your own. It's not like I can talk like this. They'll snap my neck. Instantly. I can't say no, I can't run away, I'm _human._

They're strong.

I'm not. 

They're predator.

I'm prey.

They're psychotic bastards.

I'm- probably psychotic too by now. 

My loathing of these bastard vampires keeps me going. I hide it well too, if they still haven't noticed. If I was more of an idiot, I'd have felt sorry about their past. I'd have thought it explained their attitude. But living in this place.... It changed me. Past Yui Komori probably would be horrified at Present Yui Komori.

Most days, I can get away with faking it. Concealing my true feelings. It helps that ALL vampires are arrogant as all hell. They don't bother looking. Shu is goo lazy to care. Reiji has problems of his own. The triplets are too insane. ( I have to be very careful with Kanato though. Talking with Kanato is like falling asleep with a ticking time bomb in the vicinity. e.g. : Suicidal. You just can't win.)

Anyway, they're all too in love with themselves to notice. I'd be drained dry of blood otherwise. 

You know, sometimes I think I'd welcome it. Being killed. Ending this torturous limbo. I'm trying, I really am. But living with the Sakamaki brothers... They drain you. Of everything you've got. And then they leave you to rot. This situation won't end well. No matter what. Because everyone in this house despises each other. 

_That's all there is to it._

**B**

**A**

**D**

**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**


End file.
